


maybe then my breath could embody a wildfire starting

by Wateredviolet



Series: doves and poppies [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wateredviolet/pseuds/Wateredviolet
Summary: a cold evening in the kitchen
Series: doves and poppies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975687
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	maybe then my breath could embody a wildfire starting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spectraheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectraheart/gifts), [ManChildEvolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManChildEvolution/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Burning Red and Flowing Crimson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622351) by [Spectraheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectraheart/pseuds/Spectraheart). 



> potential au of the inspiration. in the au shes a test tube baby of the sources, and also she time travels at some point a kid.  
> betaed by ManChildEvolution

it happens on a normal winter night, at least as normal as your life can be.  
its late and you absently thank her as she hands you a cup of water.  
theres a stilling in the chilly air like the world has just frozen into ice. 

the child turns to look at you like a desert mirage. she tilts her head like one of your hawks. the girl looks at you all cold and terrified. You can see the bobb of her throat as she swallows, the only sign of emotion you have ever seen in her in all of your knowledge of her. 

she speaks, and you can only try and stand against the rolling tide of your rime-edged guilt in the back of your throat. your knuckles go as white as hers, both you and the girl gripping cups of chilly water like they could kiss your forehead and tell you "it will be OK, sweet child". 

And you want to fall at her feet and ask for forgiveness, you want to tuck her close under your chin and never let go. but she will not thank you. instead you listen to the horrified fluttering of the bird in your chest.


End file.
